


Voyuerism

by secondalto



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Multi, Porn, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt walks in on something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyuerism

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/profile)[**ontd_ai**](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/) 's kink meme, prompt: Unrequited Matt fic. Scorned by Kris, Matt, feeling sorry for his sorrow, turns to Anoop. Except then he walks in on Anoop banging Megan (LIKE A BOSS). Doesn't need to be sexy (at least not for Matt), since Scorned Matt is hilarious

Lil and Allison were out shopping, Danny was who the hell knew where and Adam was in the studio recording. Matt had just skipped out early on his recording to find out what the hell Anoop was up to. Anoop had begged off saying he was tired. Matt didn’t believe it for a moment. He got back to the mansion and dashed up the stairs. He flung open Anoop’s bedroom door without knocking.

“Hey, slacker, what are you….” Matt didn’t get to finish his sentence.

Anoop was on the bed, naked as the day he was born. And he was fucking some girl like there was no tomorrow. Matt wanted to close his eyes but couldn’t. Then the girl wrapped a leg around Anoop and Matt realized he knew who it was. He’d recognize that tattooed foot anywhere. It was Megan. Megan who’d been eliminated weeks ago. Megan who changed her last name more often than John Mellencamp.

Matt stood frozen watching as Megan writhed and moaned under Anoop. It was better than porn. Matt must have made some kind of sound because they both stopped and Megan looked past Anoop to see him. “Don’t just stand there, close the door and get over here,” she said.

He came into the room, closing the door and walking over to the bed. He was hard. Anoop just kept fucking Megan, not really acknowledging Matt’s presence. Matt was at the edge of the bed. Megan undid his pants with one hand and pulled his erection out. Matt groaned. He closed his eyes as she stroked him, listening to her breathy pants and Anoop’s moans.

It was all over too quickly as Matt came all over Megan’s hand. He collapsed to the floor, watching as Megan clutched at Anoop, screaming as she came. Anoop was kind of quiet in his orgasm. After a moment, Megan gathered the sheet around her and stood up.

“Next time, don’t forget to lock the door,” she said to Anoop, “And you, Mr. Giraud, not a word of this to anyone else. This was a one time thing only.”

“Yes, ,Megan,” they both answered. She nodded and padded off to the bathroom.

“Dude, you are a dog,” Matt said to Anoop who just grinned.


End file.
